Turning Back Time
by MusicPassion89
Summary: AU Season 4. Piper's determination changes everything. The past, present, and future. Please R&R. (Paige will come in on the sequel) Please only leave nice reviews. If you don't like the story, don't review. Move on. This is just my imagination.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1 : Blood for Blood**

* * *

Darkness rained in the Halliwell manor. It was 11:00 pm, and Phoebe and Paige had went to bed. Piper however sat in the attic looking

through the book of shadows. Her heart raced in anticipation of finding a way to kill Shax. Finally half way, was a potion to destroy him .

" Alright, you son of a bitch...your ass is mine."

Piper quickly writes the potion down. Then closes the book and walks down stairs. Turning a dim light on, she gets out a small cooking pot.

quickly, she fills it with water and brings it to a boil. then gathers the ingredients. Tossing them in, she stirs the mixture. Then seven minutes

later it is finished. Getting a glass, she pours the blue potion in. Then drinks the whole thing. Suddenly Piper feels a surge of power enter her

body. A loud sound echos, sending Phoebe and Paige running in. Phoebe begins speaking, frightened.

" _Piper_, what in hell happened ? !

" I made a potion. I drank it and now I can kill Shax."

Horrified at Piper's actions, Phoebe yells for Leo. He appears worried.

" Piper...I seen you. This isn't right."

" Leo stay out of this ! He killed Prue, and now I will kill him !"

" Piper if you're this determined, I can't stop you. Niether can your sisters."

Both Phoebe and Paige look at him angrily. Leo disappears. Piper goes running out the door and Phoebe and Paige try to catch her.

However they can't and go inside feeling helpless.

Piper speeds to an empty field. She gets out and stands looking down.

" Shax ! Come forth ! Show yourself !"

Suddenly Shax appears smiling evilly. He throws a bolt but Piper is quick and he misses. Then throws another striking Piper to the ground

She quickly recovers in a fury. Her hands blast out a surge of power., sending Shax flying in the air. Then she blasts another power surge, an

Shax is struck dead instantly. Glorified, as Piper watch his body burst into flames. Leo, Phoebe, and Paige appear. All of them are in shock. Not

a one of them know what to say. Almost afraid to.

* * *

Without a word, Leo and Paige orb them back to the manor. There stands an elder, with a look of solitude. He walks over to Piper and speaks to her.

" Well Piper, you managed to do what none has done before. Which makes you the most powerful witch. Do you realize what this means ?"

" No, what ?"

" You receive all the powers a witch can have. The ability to bring back the dead, and undo the past."

" Does this mean..."

" Yes Piper. Prue can be revived, but at a cost...you must give up Paige as a charmed one."

All three sisters gulped.

" Will it be like we never met her ?"

" Yes Piper. Later, destiny will bring you together."

Paige spoke in a raspy voice.

" Do it Piper. Prue was here first. Don't turn this chance down. Do this for you and Phoebe..."

" But Paige..."

" _No_,_ Piper_. Do it, I refuse to let you not. It's the right thing to do."

" Are...are you..._sure_ Paige ? I can't reverse it."

" Yes I'm sure Piper. Please just do it."

" Ok Paige."

Piper takes a deep breath as a light enters her. Then sadly shoots a light at Paige. The clock and calendar go back. **May 20th 2001.**

* * *

Prue walks in the hospital room smiling, at Piper who is laying on the bed watching TV.

" Hi Piper sweetie. How you doing today ?"

" Good Prue. Phoebe brought me lunch earlier. Then went back to class."

" Oh that's nice. Has the doctor been in ?"

" Yeah. If I'm doing ok, I can go home tomorrow."

" That's great Piper."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 : Different Way of Life**

* * *

**A Year Later : July 10, 2002**

* * *

It was 1:00 pm, and Prue sat in her office at San Francisco Magazine. She is a professional photographer they had hired four months ago.

Suddenly, Bane her fiancée comes in.

" Hey Prue. I brought you some lunch. A burger, fries and a Coke."

" Honey, thank you. I'm starving."

* * *

**At P3**

Piper sat arguing with Leo about the elders.

" Leo, this is getting old. I never see you anymore."

" Piper. We've been together four years. You know what my job consists of. You know I can't change it."

" There is a way. Become mortal."

" _Piper_...I can't. If I do...I can't save you, Prue, or Phoebe. Do you have a death wish or something ? !"

" No. I just..."

" Piper. I'm gonna let you think about this. If you can't accept me, then it's over."

" You can't be serious."

Leo frowns and orbs out.

Phoebe walks in seeing a distraught Piper.

"_ Piper_ honey...what's wrong ?"

" Leo...he's considering ending our marriage."

" What ! Why ?"

" Because of me and my subborness."

Piper starts crying and Phoebe holds her.

**At the Manor : Two hours later**

Prue is pacing the floor with worry. Piper refused to leave her room. Leo had yet to show up. Things were a mess to say the least.

Leo appears in front of Prue.

" Ok, Prue what's going on ?"

" Don't bullshit me Leo ! Because of _you_, Piper is very upset !"

" Prue...you don't understand. This is her fault."

" Are you freaking kidding me ? ! You don't honestly expect her to be ok with being alone 70 % of the time, do you ? !"

" No, but I'm willing to let her go Prue ! Let her be with a human !"

" She loves YOU ! YOU Leo ! Fight for Piper damn it !

" I _tried_...I_ cant_ ! I can't give up being a whitelighter ! Lives depend on ME !"

" And so when did my sister become last on your list ? !"

" She didn't ! Prue I swear she hasn't !"

" Well I don't believe you and neither does Piper !"

Leo shakes his head and orbs out. Phoebe comes running in.

" What the hell Prue ? I could hear you yelling outside."

" I don't think Leo loves Piper enough Pheebs. Being a whitelighter means more to him."

" So now what Prue ?"

" We tell Piper. She deserves better."

" Yes, she does. Man this sucks Prue."

" I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 : Fighter**

* * *

Four weeks later, Phoebe had graduated from college and got her Ph.D. She was putting all efforts into helping Piper. Piper was not the same.

She sat in her room for hours staring at photos of her Leo. A week prior, her and Leo filed for divorce. Piper had convinced herself he wouldn't

leave her. So when he did, she went into a deep depression.

* * *

**At the Manor**

Prue knocks on Piper's door.

" Come in."

Prue walks in slowly. She frowns at the state of Piper. She sits down beside her.

" Piper...me and Phoebe are really worried about you."

" Prue, I lost Leo. He _left_ me. I can't be happy."

" Piper Jane. This has to stop. You can't continue like this. Letting your grief consume you."

" Without him I'm nothing Prue."

" You are something. Your our sister. You're the owner of P3. You're the best chef I know."

" None of that can't fix my shattered heart Prue. Nothing can."

Prue sighs as Piper begins to cry. She holds her with sadness.

Soon Phoebe comes home. She finds Prue and Piper asleep on Piper's bed. Obviously another bad day.

* * *

**At Phoebe's Office the Next Day**

Phoebe sat looking at Piper. Hardly a word had been said. So Phoebe an idea at last to try.

" Piper, I'm going to prescribe you a depression medication."

" I don't need medicine."

" Yes you do. Your emotional state is far from healthy. You have trouble eating, sleeping, and working. Piper you have to continue living."

" How ?"

" By showing yourself respect. Happiness is a choice, sadness is a part of life, and anger can be controlled."

" I'll try Phoebe."

" Good, because me and Prue love you Piper."

* * *

**At P3 a Week Later**

Piper had been take her medication. And had improved a lot. She showed up at P3, four times and was pretty happy.

It's a saturday night and the sisters sat drinking cocktails. Suddenly Piper got up and started dancing on the bar. Both Prue and Phoebe

were shocked. Last time, Piper acted this way was cause of a demon. This time they knew it was not supernatural. Piper was drunk and

she had all the men whistling at her. Prue quickly decided it was time to leave.

" Ok..._Piper_ let's go. Come on, that's enough."

Phoebe helps Prue get her down. Prue manages to carry her to the car. Laying her in the backseat, Prue drives to the manor.

* * *

**At the Manor**

Once inside Prue and Phoebe helping a giggling Piper to bed. Prue helps Piper get into a nightshirt and Phoebe gets her a trashcan.

When morning comes, Piper wakes up with a terrible headache and feeling nauseous. She quickly grabs the trashcan and vomits a lot.

Prue who is beside her, quickly holds her hair back. Phoebe hearing the noise, brings in a rag and a glass of water for Piper to drink.

When night came, Piper had wore out both her sisters. They all quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4 : New Beginnings**

* * *

Six weeks later, was Prue's wedding day. All the sisters were excited.

**At the Beach**

Victor was helping people sit up the wedding area. A 100 chairs, with a red carpet and wedding arch. Piper and Phoebe were

helping Prue get dressed. Piper speaks up.

" I hope you have a better marriage than I did Prue."

" Thank you Piper."

An hour later, the wedding starts. Piper and Phoebe walk to the front beside Bane. Then Victor walks Prue down aisle. She

smiles seeing Bane. Victor lifts her veil and takes a seat. The preacher begins to speak.

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join two people in holy matrimony. Marriage is commitment between two people who

agree to forsake all others. A love that holds no bounds but is free to express that which only two people understand. Bane

state your vows."

" Prue, the first time I seen you, you were amazing and still are. Your blue eyes captured me and your smile made me love you.

I couldn't resist you if I tried. You stole my heart from the start. I promise to respect and love you through sickness and health

and richer or poorer. I take you to be my wife."

" Ok Prue state your vows."

" Bane, when I seen you for the first time, I thought you were a bad guy. You surprised me in showing me the real you. Every dream

I had for love is in you. You breath-taking, sweet, and amazing. I promise to respect and love you through sickness and health, richer

and poorer. I take you to be my husband."

" It's my pleasure to announce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Bane kisses Prue and everyone claps. Bane and Prue get in a limo with Piper and Phoebe to ride to the reception building. Once there they

get out and go inside. The room is filled with candlelit tables. Also their three-tier cake. The DJ also starts playing the first husband and

wife dance. Then Victor dances with Prue. Prue then takes a seat beside Bane as dinner is served. Then Piper stands up to make a toast.

" I would like make a toast to my big sister and new brother-in-law, Bane. I truly hope you guys have a wonder marriage and bring each

happiness. I wish you both the best, I love you both."

Everyone claps and they continue eating. A tall young man with black hair and blue eyes and a muscular body sits down beside Piper.

" Hello, my name is Alex Jessup. I'm Bane's little brother."

Piper shakes his hand.

" Nice to meet you Alex. I'm Piper Halliwell. Are you close to Bane ?"

" Yes, we're best friends. How about you and Prue ?"

" It's the same with us. We're only two years apart."

" That's cool. You seem like a nice young woman Piper. Are you married ?"

" Not anymore. I was for 4 years."

" Well then, would you like to have dinner with me one night this week ? I'm single. Never been married."

" Yes I would."

" Ok, here's my cell phone number and house number. I'll call you tomorrow."

Alex hands Piper the piece of paper.

" Looking forward to it Alex. Nice meeting you."

" You to Piper."

He gets up and goes to sit back with his father. Prue and Bane cut the cake. Piper and Phoebe take pictures. Everyone gets a piece

of cake. Then twenty minutes later, Prue throws the bouquet and Piper catches it. They wave goodbye to everyone and leave in a

limo.

Piper, Phoebe, Victor, Alex, and his father help clean up. Then Piper and Phoebe go home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5 : Power to Be Happy**

* * *

Two months later, all three Halliwell sisters sit eating dinner in the Manor. Bane is a contractor, and is working late.

Piper's boyfriend Alex, is a doctor and is working late.

" Prue, Pheebs, I can't believe it's a week away from being Thanksgiving."

They both nod, and Phoebe speaks up.

" So are you gonna make my favorite ? Pumpkin pie ?"

" Oh yes, don't worry. It's on the list. Any requests Prue ?"

" Yeah...as always. Gram's country ham and her mashed potatoes."

" It's on my list. Alex is gonna fix a lamb his mom used to make."

Phoebe scrunchs her nose up.

" Lamb...for thanksgiving ? That's odd."

" No...that's his favorite meat, so I respect that. I fixed it a few times when I was a chef."

They finish eating and clean up. Three hours later, they all go to bed. Two hours later, Bane gets in bed with Prue.

One week later, it's 10:00 am at the manor. Prue and Piper are fixing Thanksgiving lunch. Phoebe, Alex, and Bane are a football game.

"** Yes** !"

All three shout in excitement. Victor walks in carrying broccoli casserole, and frowns at seeing the scattered beer cans on the floor. Shaking

his head, he walks in the kitchen and sits the casserole down.

" Hey girls."

" Hey dad !"

" Looks like Phoebe, Alex, and Bane are having fun."

Piper laughs and speaks.

" Yeah...maybe too much fun. Guys ! Come on, lunch is ready !"

They all take a seat at the dining table. They talk then take a seat back in living room. The guys pass out and the sisters shake their heads.

* * *

The next day around 6 am, they all go black friday shopping at the mall. The place is crazy busy. Bane sneaks and buys a laptop for Prue.

Phoebe looks at clothes for her sisters.

" Phoebe, keep Piper with you."

" _Ok_, but why Alex ?"

" I'm gonna go shop for her surprise gifts."

" Ok, sure Alex."

" Thanks Phoebe."

Alex sneaks off to the jewelry store. He goes over to the ring section. He remembers Prue saying Piper wore a size eight.

" Hello sir. Can I help you ?"

" Um yes. I'm looking for an engagement ring with three diamonds, sterling silver."

" Ok sir, we have five choices in stock."

Alex looks at five different rings and choses the third one.

" I'll take this one. The $1,000 one."

" Ok sir, what size ?"

" A size eight."

" Ok, it'll be ready in an hour, is that ok ?"

" Yes, ma'am thank you."

He pays the lady then goes to the Armani store, and gets Piper a sweater and jeans. Then he meets everyone back at the car.

They go eat at Starbucks for breakfast, then Alex makes an excuse to go back to the mall. He picks up the boxed ring and

puts it in his pocket. When he gets back in the van, Prue and Phoebe exchange looks, knowing what's he's done. However the

others are clueless.

Getting back to the manor, everyone helps put up the Christmas tree. The sisters convince Alex and Bane to put up the outdoor

lights while they fix lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6 : The Magic of Christmas**

(**WARNING :** **Explicit sex scene in this chapter. Rated M.)**

* * *

It is now Christmas Eve day. It's 3 pm and the sisters decide to go to the lake in honor of their mother. It is the first time,

Prue had allowed them to come with her. Even though, it was not spoken of, Piper and Phoebe knew Prue had grieved for

their mother privately on the beach. They recalled how Prue had came back with red eyes. Phoebe was the only one, who

had yet to deal with it. With it being almost Christmas made it harder. She felt left out on memories that both Prue

and Piper had of her.

" Prue...can I ask a question ?"

" Sure Phoebe."

" Did mom like Christmas ?"

" Oh yes. She loved it. Her last Christmas, I remember her smile as she watched you attempt to unwrap gifts."

Those words hit Phoebe hard. She closes eyes against the pain. Prue notices and whispers to Piper.

" Sweetie, let me talk to Phoebe alone."

Understanding, Piper goes back to the car. Prue wraps her arms around Phoebe.

" Shhh... it's ok to cry honey...I'm here, it's ok."

Phoebe breaks down in heart wrenching sobs, and sinks into Prue. She cries for thirty minutes, then finally starts talking.

" I'm sorry..."

" Don't apologize Phoebe. You've keep that grief bottled up to long. Do you feel better sweetie ?"

" Yeah, I do actually. Thank you."

" No need to thank me. I love you Phoebe and I'll _always_ be here for you."

Smiling, they get up and get in the jeep with Piper.

* * *

Getting back to the manor, they find Bane and Alex wrestling in the yard.

Noticing the women, they get up laughing. Alex kisses Piper, and Bane kisses Prue. Then they all go inside to get dressed to go

to dinner with Victor and Mr. Jessup at Waterfront Restruant. Dinner is pleasant with seafood, wine, and talk of Christmas. At

7:30 pm they all go home after paying

* * *

.

Once at the manor, Alex guides Piper to their bedroom. Both have had three glasses of wine and are in a romantic mood. It would

be the first time for them.

Alex kisses Piper feverishly and she begins undoing his white dress shirt. They fall onto the bed and quickly get their clothes off. It

doesn't take long for Piper to wrap her legs around his muscular tanned waist. His hard manhood enters her, elicting a moan from

both of them. Within ten minutes, the bed is rocking against wall. Niether one caring who hears. Suddenly both of them come hard

and fall asleep. Prue smiles in her room, hearing the sounds of their lovemaking. Eventually everyone falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning, everyone gathers around the tree. Alex gets the small velvet box and kneels in front of Piper. All eyes are on them.

" Piper, will you marry me ?"

Her eyes go wide and she smiles in tears.

" **Yes** ! **Yes**, I will marry you !"

Smiling, Alex places the ring on her finger and kisses her. Everyone claps and is in tears as well.

Everyone opens their gifts and then Piper fixes lunch with Alex's help.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7 : Love's Promise**

* * *

It is Feb 14th 5:00 pm, the day of Piper and Alex's wedding. Piper hired a hair dresser to come to the manor. So, now

the sister's are in Piper's bedroom watching her get her hair done.

" Ok, Ms. Halliwell. Is this good ?"

Piper takes a long look in the mirror. Her hair was tied up with curled stands on each side.

" Yes ma'am. That look great."

" Ok then good. That'll be $100."

Piper writes the hair dresser a check, and she leaves. Prue speaks.

" Ok Piper, I'll do your make up."

" Ok Prue."

Phoebe watches as Prue puts on eye liner, make up, blush, and pink lipstick on Piper.

" Oh Piper. Honey, you look wonderful."

" Thanks Phoebe."

" I agree with Phoebe."

" Thanks Prue."

Phoebe gets out Piper's white and black ribbon dress. The dress had cost Victor $800 and is very pretty.

They get Piper into the dress and help her with her shoes. Then the limo arrives and they go to the cathedral.

* * *

**At Saint Mary's cathedral**

Victor and Alex are talking man to man in the grooms room.

" Alex, my daughter means a lot to me. I expect you to be good to her, and love her."

" I will sir I promise. I waited all my adulthood for a woman like Piper. I will cherish her."

" _You better_. Now let's go to alter and wait. The guests have already arrived."

Victor walks Alex to the front of the altar next to Bane, his best man. Then goes to the brides room.

" _Piper, baby girl_."

" _Daddy_..."

They hug and he looks at her.

" You look beautiful."

" Thank you dad."

" Even though I've done this before, it's still hard to give you away."

" I know dad, but I will be ok. Alex loves me."

" I know baby. Are you ready to go ?"

" Yes."

* * *

Prue and Phoebe walk out to the altar and the music starts. Victor walks Piper down the aisle of 150 guests. Getting to the altar,

he lifts her veil and takes a seat in the front. Piper and Alex join hands.

" Everyone we are gathered here tonight to join two people in marriage. Marriage a sacred bond of which should not falter for anyone

or anything. It's a promise to be faithful to each other and respect each other forever. Alex Jessup, state your vows."

" Piper, no one on this earth has ever amazed me the way you do. Your so special and beautiful. I desire no one but you forever. I Bane

Jessup, promise to be faithful, love, respect, and stand by you no matter what. I take you to be my wife."

Bane places the silver band on her finger. The priest speaks again.

" Ok Piper Halliwell, state your vows."

" Alex, you're a perfect man for me. A good, wonderful make me feel loved and that makes me want and love you deeply. You

make me complete and I know your my soul mate. I Piper Halliwell, promise to be faithful, love, respect, and stand by you no matter

what. I take you to be my husband."

Piper places the silver band on his finger.

" I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Alex kisses Piper and everyone claps.

* * *

Everyone leaves the church and goes to the reception building and waits. Piper and Alex sign the marriage papers and take pictures.

Then they head to the reception building. Everyone claps as Bane welcomes them in. Then room is Italian themed in white and red

roses. As well as twenty tables, one holding the wedding cake. Alex dances with Piper then sits down. Victor dances with Piper.

_**There's two things I know for sure, she was sent here from heaven and she's daddy's little girl. As I drop to my knees by**_

_**her bed at night, she talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and thank god for all the joy in my life. Oh, but most of all...**_

_**For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer, sticking little white flowers all up in her hair. Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride.**_  
_**I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried. In all that I've done wrong, I know I must have done something right. To deserve**_

_**a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night.**_

_**Sweet 16 today, she's looking like her mama a little more everyday. One part woman, the other part girl. To perfume and make-up, from**_

_**ribbons and curls. Trying her wings out in a great big world. But I remember...**_

_**Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer, sticking little white flowers all up in her hair. You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't**_

_**mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time. With all that I've done wrong I must have done something right, to deserve her love**_

_**every morning and butterfly kisses at night.**_

_**She'll change her name today. She'll make a promise and I'll give her away. Standing in the bride-room just staring at her. She asked me**_

_**what I'm thinking and I said I'm not sure.I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl. She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama**_

_**there, sticking little white flowers all up in her hair. Walk my down the aisle, Daddy it's just about time. Does my wedding gown look pretty,**_

_**Daddy? Daddy, don't cry.**_

_**Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right. To deserve your love every morning and butterfly kisses. I couldn't ask God**_

_**for more, man this is what love is. I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember...every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses.**_

Tears rolled down Piper's eyes as the song ended. She hugs Victor, and takes a seat next to Alex. Champagne and food is served. Prue stands up

and makes a toast.

" Piper growing up you were my best friend. Now Alex is your best friend. I'm so proud of you. Take care of each other. Congratulations, both of

you."

Everyone claps then eats. Piper then sits in a chair in the middle of floor. Alex removes her leg cuff with his mouth and everyone claps. Then they

cut the wedding cake. Twenty minutes later, Piper throws the bouquet and her co-worker catches it.

Waving goodbye to everyone, they leave in a limo.

* * *

Later that night at the manor, Prue sits in the bathroom looking at a 3rd pregnancy test stick. Bane comes in.

" Prue, what does it say ?"

" Bane, it's like the other two. I'm pregnant baby !"

Smiling he kisses her. They were gonna have a baby.

* * *

**The End**

(**I'm planning on sequel to this story sometime this year)**


End file.
